


Enslave 'Em all

by Espuppy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espuppy/pseuds/Espuppy
Summary: The girls of the Pokémon world find their greatest tool turned against them. A pokeball which moulds a captured girls mind, filling them with lust and a desire to serve their Master. Who is behind this next step in pokeball technology? What will happen to the girls under the pokeballs grip? Find out here- updated regularly. INCLUDES: Mind control, cock worship, cumplay, more to come ;)





	1. Jessie Calls It Quits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rocket is falling apart and Jessie wants out. Unfortunately for her, Giovanni has other ideas...

" _I'm done here!"_  
  
The shrill cry echoed around the metal hallways deep underneath Kanto's luxury casino, base of the villainous Team Rocket. The base was mostly deserted, the walls bearing the marks of a recent battle that had destroyed much of the equipment contained within, melted machinery and electronic devices blown out by electrical discharge were crackling softly as the voice repeated itself, louder.  
  
" _I'm done I said! Done! This Team has gone downhill ever since you couldn't beat a stupid kid, how can you expect anyone to follow you, to obey your orders if you cant do anything to establish control_?" With her height, sharp tone and long shock of magenta hair, Jessie was as imposing as she was attractive, her slim waist and full chest were complimented by a crop top that displayed a considerable amount of underboob and a skirt that threatened to reveal its secrets at a moments notice. Her boss however was stoic, sitting opposite her behind a large wooden desk, his expression displaying little emotion even in the face of Jessie's wrath.  
  
" _We've lost everything, Mr Giovanni, you have to pay us what you owe us and disband Team Rocket, there's no other choice_ ". Her tone took on an almost pleading tone, desperate to convince her boss to listen. Licking her lips, she cleared her throat. " _Ahem. Sir... Is there anything I can do to change your mind_ "? She blushed. " _Maybe I can... make it worth your time to consider every option."_ At this she raised her gloved hand to her chest and teased the end of her top upwards, revealing the pale skin and lack of bra contained underneath.  
  
 This at least garnered a reaction, igniting a spark of hope in her heart as her boss slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, only to be quelled in an instant as he waved his hand at her to dismiss her advances. Giovanni sighed and lent forward as Jessie dropped her hand to her knees, her attempts at seduction forgotten, eager to hear what her bosses reply might be. " _Jessie...You've been a loyal supporter of Team Rocket from the start. I think it's only fitting that now we are taking the next step in our evolution, you should be the one to carry us forward."_ At this he bent down and brought up a case onto the table. Slowly and meticulously, he unlatched the fastenings, before opening it up before himself with a sigh. " _I had hoped that we would be able to test this further but...events have forced my hand. Tell me Jessie."_  He moved the case around to display in front of her the contents "What do you see here?"  
  
Inside the case, lying on a soft bed of foam was a single pokeball, almost completely average, except... Jessie leaned closer, curious despite herself. Something about the ball was off, and it took a second of close inspection before she saw the button on the front, usually a circle, was instead a heart shape. Dreams of a super weapon that would help bring her Team back from the brink evaporated, replaced by disappointment.  
  
" _Designer pokeballs? Really Sir? I'm sorry but I cant be a part of that."_  She shook her head sadly, her long hair bouncing as she did and stood up from her seat. Clearly her boss had been suffering a lot of stress the past few days and perhaps fell back on a half baked old scheme of his, but she wanted nothing to do with it. As she had her hand on the doorknob about to leave, a sudden red flash enveloped her, blurring the edges of her vision and forcing her to her knees, overwhelmed by waves of pleasure crashing over her body.  
  
 Gasping, she both attempted to turn the handle and also stuff her hand down the front of her skirt to reach her sopping wet pussy, already bucking her hips against her hand. Jessie's grip slipped on the door and she fell to the floor, drooling madly and fingering herself into orgasmic bliss, moaning in mindless pleasure, completely driven sex-mad. The source of her sudden lust was made apparent as Giovanni walked slowly over to her quivering body, pokeball in hand.  
  
" _I'm sorry Jessie, you truly were a good employee. Your dedication to Team Rocket is commended, but this is far beyond just us. Once your mind is broken, then perhaps you can begin to understand the greatness of our cause."_  Jessie's former boss watched her lust filled eyes fall on the pokeball held in his hand. "This? This is the instrument of our success. You feel its effects so strongly yet this is only a prototype". The ball seemed to throb in his hand and Jessie's lips were forced open into a moan as absolute unbridled pleasure shot through her body, causing her to writhe on the ground, fucking her fingers, but even as she did so beginning to reach for the door determined to resist his influence.  
  
" _As I said, a prototype. Absolute control is a while away, the process of breaking a subject down is unfortunately a slow and intensive process, but it is necessary to ensure absolute obedience. Resist me Jessie."_  His eyes danced as he watched the girl struggle to her feet, attempting to ignore the now constant stream of pussy juice running out of her skirt down her leg.  
  
 " _Strip for me. Show me your body."_  He barked orders which nested inside Jessie's head, fluttering like butterflies until her thoughts were consumed by them She watched his clothes tent at the groin as she reached out with her right hand, touching the door, running her hand over it, just inches from freedom. Just...one...last...push, all her mental capacity focused on using her hands to reach freedom...and...success! Her top fell away unbuttoned, and her hands, now both free roamed across her busty chest, massaging her fat tits as she moaned loudly.   
  
Her nipples engorged and beginning to leak, she fell to her knees again in front of her boss, no, that wasn't right. He was something more now, something a new awoken part of her knew she always needed. Her Master. She gazed up to his cock, now hanging out of his pants and fell on it like a girl possessed, swallowing it deeply and lovingly, her hair bobbing up and down above her and her fat swollen tits underneath her as she forced her head down onto her Master's lengthy slab of meat.  
  
 This was what she was meant for. This was what she needed. These thoughts swirled around her head as her Master's dick twitched and filled her mouth up with salty cum, white goo dripping down her chin. Savouring it and licking the last of it off her cheek before tilting her head back to look up at her Master, only to be met by the pokeball again. Jessie's last thought before the red light engulfed her topless, cum covered body was a sudden realisation of her surroundings, the heat fading and her mind returning.  
  
  
INSIDE THE BALL  
  
  
Darkness. A chair. Big soft cushioned chair. In front of it, a big TV screen. Sat in the chair, eyes forced wide sat Jessie. Wrists and ankles bound. Head held facing the screen. No idea how many days she had been held like this, watching sexual images of dicks and tits and cocks and pussies, forcing themselves into her brain and even closing her eyes, the images still remained. Obey. Always. No Questions. These were truths now, things she knew to be true. What remained of Jessie the outlaw stayed inside the ball where she still resisted the programming, when released she belonged to her Master. She would serve. She would suck as many cocks and fuck as many men as was needed to allow her Master to succeed. As she thought about this, about how good it would feel to serve well and make him happy, a smile grew across her face. This would be fun.


	2. Misty Made Docile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty finds herself tangling with a former foe, but something is off...

Misty sighed as she locked the gym doors behind her, sealing in the homely smell of the pool within. and turned to smell the night air. What was wrong with her? Team Rocket was gone, their boss disappeared and the remaining criminals scattered across Kanto. She ran a hand through her orange hair and pulled her jacket tighter over her red swimsuit, pressing her small breasts together inside her costume. A warm night, but something was giving her the shivers. A nervous glance to her left and right confirmed she was alone, but did little to shake the feeling, she could tell something was off.

Misty dropped her hand to her waist, wrapped around her slim hips was her belt, containing her two most trusted pokemon, Staryu and Psyduck, with them she knew she could handle any threat which came at her. Reassured, she began walking slowly towards her home, across the bridge outside of town. Dimly lit, the bridge was usually populated by kids on bikes, they might hassle other citizens, but gym leader status came with a certain prestige, the knowledge that one day they might want to face her in battle to claim her badge was enough to deter them from trying anything. Tonight though the bridge was deserted, the calm evening air sitting still, no sign of any human activity anywhere.

  
Something was up. Misty knew it, her gut reaction as she left the gym becoming firmer by the second. She was almost halfway across the bridge now, the water flowing steadily below her, blue-black water stirring underneath her, its noise comforting to her ears, rushing over the riverbed. As she lent over the railing to admire its dusky beauty, a sharp jab to her shoulder blades made her cry out in pain. Whirling to face her attacker, the second blow caught her between the eyes, and slowly she staggered against the railing, dizzy and uncoordinated. Vision struggling to focus, Misty dropped her hands to her belt, only to find her pokeballs missing. This was wrong. This wasn't fair. She was a master battler, one of eight gym leaders, some of the most talented trainers in the land, but without her pokemon she was simply a defenceless girl.  
  
  
" _Who...Who are you_ "? The words came out slightly slurred, the figure in front of her slowly coming into focus, her head recovering from the impact. Raising her head she passed over thigh high boots, an extremely inappropriate skirt that showed as much as it hid, a crop top with bulging tits hanging out underneath, and finally up to a face she barely recognised, altered to be as whorish as possible, mascara and eye shadow plastered over her and a copious amount of lipstick smothered over her face, giving her giant red cocksucking lips. The hair was unmistakable however, its magenta colour visible easily even in the dim dusk light

  
" _Jessie? What...What happened to you_ "? Misty stammered, unable to hide her shock. The formerly formidable member of Team Rocket smiled a blank smile, then slowly raised her hand to show Misty's two pokeballs. Misty's eyes ran across her long polished nails, then swiftly made a grab for her companions, but Jessie was too fast, tossing the balls over the side in a lazy arc and with the other hand with frightening speed grabbed Misty's neck and held her out above the water. Jessie's bimbofied face twisted in thought as she considered Misty's question before seemingly settling on an answer.  
  
  
" _I've been improved pet, and so will you. No need to struggle, this doesn't have to be painful. You'll be so much happier if..._ " She leaned closer to Misty's ear " _...you give in, surrender control pet, let yourself be taken by your Trainer and learn your place, mmm, it feels so good to surrender your will, to let your brain be washed away and just to serve...to submit_ ". Her words were honey in Misty's ears, velvet tones working their way into the young gym leaders mind. It would be good to get rid of some of that stress wouldn't it? Just for a bit... maybe see if she liked it...what harm could it do... Her eyes snapped open from the half lidded dreamy state they previously were occupying, and her fists came up to strike her opponent, trying to hit any part of her she could get her hands on.  
  
  
" _YOU BITCH! YOU THREW AWAY MY FRIENDS. I'D NEVER JOIN YOU, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS I'D NEVER SUBMIT TO SCUM LIKE YOU! HELP! HE-_ ". Her cries were cut short by the hand around her throat tightening. Lights flickered on in the distance, and within Misty hope flickered also, perhaps someone could save her from this nightmare. Jessie's smirk cut this fleeting possibility short, as she pushed the ginger girl further out over the river, suspended by her hand above the fast flowing current.

" _He hoped you'd struggle pet, he likes them better that way_ ". Jessie's face contorted for a second, inner emotions vying for superiority. " _I...I'm sorry twerp_ ". With this she released Misty, who fell arms flailing into the water, hitting the surface with a hard thwack.

She was a strong swimmer, but lack of oxygen from the hand around her throat as well as the hard impact onto the water sapped her energy. Briefly her head broke the surface, hair spreading across the top of the water, having come free of her ponytail. A quick breath and she was back under, bashed against the bottom, dragged through silt and sand, when she next broke for the surface she realised her swimsuit had come loose over her shoulders and her chest was now exposed to the world. Insanely she felt the need to cover herself as she was swept under again, arms held over her small tits in a futile attempt at modesty. As the edges of her vision began to turn as black as the river had seemed earlier, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, as well as a large pair of breasts pressing into her back, pulling her upwards, to air, to...to darkness.  
  
  
When she woke she was alone in a small room, no windows, just a closed door. A quick check of her body confirmed no injuries, easy to check since her clothes had been removed. The only apparel she was now wore was a leather collar, connected by rope to the centre of the floor, meaning standing upright was impossible, the best she could do was to sit on all fours to move herself in a circle round the centre. She sat there for what seemed like hours, though with no clock could have been any amount of time, when she heard footsteps, approaching her cell. They arrived outside the door, the man spoke first.  
  
  
" _This is the best you could do? Some low end gym leader? Jessie, with your broken little mind I didn't have high expectations, it must have been hard to even come up with the plan to kidnap her, but couldn't you have found someone a little better known_ "?  
  
  
" _I...I'm sorry Master_ " Jessie's cowed tones could be heard through the door. " _I'll do better next time I promise...I...I just know you have a thing for pretty little gingers...I just wanted to please you Master_ ". Silence, the unknown man seemed to be considering this, then with a loud plastic clack a slit in the wall opened, making the collared girl jump. Eyes appeared and roamed over her nude body, taking in the freckles scattered across her fist sized tits, the brush of red hair left above her small pink pussy. Misty had never felt so exposed, so used, it was horrific, it was wrong, it...it was kinda nice to have someone take an interest in her body. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and when she looked up again, the slit was closed. The voices began again, lower this time so the bound gym leader could only hear snatches.  
  
  
" _Break her...don't need her mind...cock, pussy, don't care...up to you...pet...I like it...keep the collar..._ ". The words faded, leaving Misty alone and more scared than ever. A pet? Did they want her to be a pet? Sure she'd played at being a pokemon before, who hadn't? Didn't mean she wanted to be a pokemon, chained and brought out to fuck any time her Master shook her head again, the mental mind games already taking their toll on her. Over the next few days she was given food and water, but nothing else, left to be alone with her imagination, which flew from thoughts of escape to the lows of considering begging for her freedom. When she heard footsteps approaching she barely responded, until the door swung open and Jessie walked in. The bimbo former criminal bent down to Misty's height, showing a deep ravine of cleavage, examining the gingers body in close detail before sighing and standing upright again.  
  
  
" _Catch_ ". The magenta haired captor pulled a pokeball off of her waistbelt, and gently threw it at Misty's head. It bounced softly and her vision turned red briefly, before the ball rolled away. Her eyes followed it as it rolled to Jessie's feet, when she stood on it in her thigh high heels, displaying the love heart that was stamped where the usual circle was, then slowly pulled down her skirt, revealing a huge strapon, ridged, easily 10 inches long and already lubed up. Misty goggled, her eyes popping, she couldn't believe this. Only a few days ago she had been free and now...now she had to...wow...it's so big...thoughts raced around her head, Jessie's heavy musk weighing her thoughts down, it was as if her body had come alive with lust.  
  
  
" _It's ok pet_ " Jessie cooed, reaching down and stroking the small girls ginger hair. "Y _ou can suck it. It's alright_ ". As if in a spell. Misty lowered her head onto the plastic cock and begin to swallow it down. Three, four, five inches went without a hitch. The sixth and the seventh came with some struggling, spit dribbling down the side of her mouth. Misty's brain was being slowly fucked out of her skull, she was losing her mind, all she could think of was servicing cock. Jessie's hand reached to grab and handful of her hair and to force her lower, gagging heavily she took another couple inches, her throat bulging and pussy dripping from the heat that filled her. With a final push she engulfed the last inch down her throat, eyes rolling back into her head, her mind blank with everything but the thought of cock. As Jessie withdrew the strapon, she watched the vacant, satisfied look remain on Misty's face. She knew her job had been done well. Capture complete, the first girl to join her Masters side since she had been caught. Watching spit dribble down Misty's cheeks, she allowed herself a satisfied smile.  
  
  
"The plan is coming along well. The ball works excellently, the subject needs to be weakened first, but once captured obeys without question". Giovanni's voice could be heard inside his private office.  
  
  
" _Very good, we will be in contact shortly regarding your next targets. She is necessary if we are to proceed. Don't fail us"_. At this Giovanni let out a grunt and his body shook in the seat where he was sat.  
  
  
" _What was that_ "? The anonymous voice asked suspiciously.  
  
  
" _N..nothing_ ". The crime boss replied. " _I won't fail you_ ".  
  
  
" _You'd better not_ ". The voice spoke its final words and cut off. Giovanni sighed and lay back in his chair, looking between his legs at the collared ginger squatting under his desk.   
  
" _Good girl_ ". He offered, and she grinned in delight, before tilting her head back and swallowing the load he'd just dumped in her mouth. The computer at his desk blinked on, a new message appeared. Upon opening, there was an address, in the region of Hoenn, alongside a picture of a brown haired girl wearing a bandanna. The next target.


	3. May's Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May investigates a Team Aqua plot to steal her father's research and finds herself in hot water...

The petite brunette pokemon trainer crept carefully through the air vents of Team Aqua’s base, listening as the bustle of the many grunts settled down for the night. She had received an anonymous tip that the villainous team were about to enact another of their plots to reshape the earth. Her father Professor Birch’s name had been mentioned, his research on pokeballs apparently was of use to Team Aqua. She couldn’t let them take her father’s work, so she had gathered her strongest team of pokemon and set out to their base herself, slipping inside the ventilation system with ease.  
   
She wiped her forehead, hair contained by the red headband she so often wore. She was sweating all over, skin shiny, her bra was beginning to feel very uncomfortable as she wriggled through the pipes, so with a sigh she reached under her top and unhooked it, letting it drop behind her, better to jiggle than to die of sweatiness. Continuing to move along, her medium sized breasts were hanging underneath her inside her top, but it was far better than them being contained.  
  
As she passed a vent, she heard low voices drifting up to her. Peering through the slats, she could make out two figures, one female, the other male, in a small office containing a desk, a sofa and little else. Only small scraps of their conversation could be heard, but their urgent tones intrigued her, and she leaned closer in an attempt to hear more.   
   
“-should be here by now…ball arrived…fathers work-” Was this about her father? May leaned in further, desperate to obtain any information that could help thwart their plans, but the male figure left the room, closing the door behind him. Withdrawing from her vantage point, May was about to move on when the vent suddenly shifted beneath her, letting out a audible clunk. Freezing, not aring to move lest she make more noise, May waited and waited for any reaction from below. The female figure barely looked up, had she gotten away with it?   
  
Daring to breathe for the first time in what felt like minutes, May began to move away from the vent, keen to get out of the base as soon as she could, she had to warn her dad of the organisations plans, even if she didn’t fully understand them. Just as she began to move, she heard the unmistakable sound of a pokemon being released from its ball from below her.  
   
“Water gun, now!” Not a second after the voice gave its command, a spray of pressurised water hit the vent in which May lay, breaking the weakened pipes, and causing it to split, the poor girl inside sliding out into a heap on the office floor, soaked from head to toe.  
   
“ _Knew I heard a cunt sneaking around up there_ ” The raven haired, brown skinned Team Aqua admin Shelly stood in the middle of the room, water pooling around her feet. A Crawdaunt stood next to her, water dripping from its pincers, before the intimidating Shelly withdrew it back into its ball.  
   
May wiped water out of her eyes, scrabbling for her pokeballs on her belt, but with a start she realised they’d come loose, along with her trousers, heavy and sodden with water. Even worse, her top was soaked through, and her topless body was showing clearly through her upper clothing, nipples hard due to the chill of the water.   
   
 _“One word from me and fifty guards come running. Let’s not do anything stupid now. Take off that wet top and throw it here, in fact why not strip completely for me. Don’t be shy about the panties dear, its nothing I haven’t seen before.”_ The admin sat back on her desk, smiling sadistically, unbuckling her belt and wriggling out of her tight fitting uniform, revealing a beautiful rounded brown ass, cheeks with only a little jiggle in them as she dropped her panties too, kicking them off her feet and giving a small moan as she slipped a finger inside her dripping pussy.  
   
May watched this with a mixture of trepidation and horror, yet she also had a tinge of…desire? As the brown beauty pulled her crop top down to reveal two large, luscious chocolate tits, each easily the size of Mays head, the pokemon trainer had to admit that the leader was an exceptionally desirable woman.  
   
Not wanting to face her anger, May slipped her top over her head, exposing her pale breasts, which previously had seemed so large and obtrusive, yet compared to her captor they were barely worthy of a bra. She tenderly reached up to her chest to cover herself, but despite herself found her fingers playing softly with her perky nipples, tweaking them almost nervously.   
   
Shelly, now nude from the waist down and with her top pulled down, tits spilling out over the blue material, walked over to the dripping wet sedentary girl, reaching down, extending a hand and pulling her to her feet, before letting her drop to sit on the sofa. Seating herself next to May, she wrapped an arm around the brunette, caressing her skin and letting a smile creep across her face as the girl gave a clear shiver of pleasure at her touch.  
   
“ _Ever been with a woman sweetie? I never used to even consider it, but I’ve been changed, my mind opened. Oh! How amazing it is to let go of the restrictions imposed by society and just…submit yourself.”_ The dark skinned beauty’s voice was silken and soothing, May found herself calming in her presence, and when the older woman leaned in for a kiss, she found her lips parting with ease.  
   
The two women made out furiously, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, hands roaming over any naked flesh they could find. Breaking away, Shelly caught her breath and wiped the mixed drool that was dripping from her mouth onto May’s exposed body, slipping off the sofa onto her knees. From here, she began to eat out the younger girl, using her experienced tongue to drive May wild with lust, bucking her hips against the willing mouth of the older woman.   
   
May had forgotten why she even came to the base in the first place, so pleasurable was the oral she was receiving. With a stifled whimper she came, spraying pussy juices across Shelly’s face, who licked them up with glee, savouring the taste. The young trainer’s mind was so blank and washed with pleasure that she barely noticed the admin reach for a pokeball and bring it up to her face, only when it was inches from her nose did it swim into focus, allowing her to observe the love heart shape on the seal.  
   
“ _Kiss your old life goodbye pet!”_ Shelly laughed and bumped the ball into May’s nose, the device engulfing the exhausted girl in a red light, once it faded the girl’s look had taken on an even blanker look, one of complete submission and obedience. The admin quickly stood and picked up a mobile phone on the desk. Dialling, she glanced over to the girl and smirked as she saw the capture was complete. “ _Master, get in here. She’s prepped for the ransom.”_  
   
Within minutes the door slid open and a tall man strode in, wearing a trench coat the same shade as his deep red hair, the pin on his coat identifying him as Maxie, leader of Team Magma. Barely glancing at the still naked May, he took the phone off of Shelly and dialled a new number. May could only hear his side of the conversation.  
   
“ _We have your daughter. You will give us all copies of your research surrounding pokeballs. Yes, I am serious, here, see for yourself.”_ At this he held out the phone to the unresponsive May, covering the microphone. “ _Say hello to daddy, slave.”_ As he held the phone next to her ear, May couldn’t disobey, the words simply felt right to say.   
   
“ _Hello daddy”,_ her voice was barely her own, stripped of any feeling, but she was recognised immediately. Her fathers distressed voice, calling for her to stay calm and not to panic and that he would give them everything to get her back did nothing to her emotionally, she remained blank, eyes unfocused staring into the distance. She belonged to her Master now. Everything else didn’t matter. The Team Magma boss returned the phone to his ear and resumed negotiations, before hanging up, a satisfied expression on his face.   
   
“ _Did you want to use her before we hand her back Master?”_ Shelly asked, a glint in her eye betraying her desire to see the young trainer cum again.   
   
The Team Magma leader replied in his clipped tones “ _No time. I have important business to attend to.”_ With this he walked to the door and was halfway out before pausing. “ _However, we should set a precedent for those who seek to interfere with our plans, as well as the grunts needing a team building exercise…Very well. Take her to the bunk room. Leave her in there until the time for transfer arises, the pokeball will wear off with time, but we can still make an example of her.”_ With this sinister threat that awoke a semblance of fear and a thrill of excitement inside May, he left the room.  
   
The walk to the bunkroom was short but May caught over many a sideways glance as she passed by grunts, from men and women alike, lingering gazes at her bare chest and pussy. Upon entering the bunkroom, a long corridor lined with over 30 beds half blue, half red, Shelly threw May to the floor and called out to the gathered grunts.   
   
“ _This whore has decided to repay you all for your service! She’s caused many of you trouble in the past I’m sure, now’s your chance to exact some revenge! Have fun grunts, and don’t forget to share!”_ At this, she turned and left, not eager to get caught up in the ensuing mayhem. Those closest to May scrabbled to remove their clothing, and within seconds her view was obscured by cock, prodding at her face until she opened her mouth and held out her hands, grasping for a rod of meat to stroke.   
   
If May had ever been reluctant to let herself be a complete gangbang whore, that day was long past. After the first group shot their loads across her hungry face, a raggedy queue formed either side of her, each man eager for his turn with the cum addled trainer that had been dropped in their midst.   
   
From behind her pussy and ass were taken in turn, the minute her tight butthole was vacated with a sticky load left behind, another would slide right in after, keeping the tiny girl perpetually filled with cock and in a constant state of pleasure. Her pussy too dripped a mixture of cunt juices and cum, pooling under her as she rode cock after cock to orgasm, occasionally bucking her hips and moaning in orgasm herself.   
   
From her front her mouth was equally filled, her hands too, jacking off dicks until they shot their sticky white load onto her face. Any cum within tongues reach was swiftly hoovered up alongside any cock pointed in the direction of her mouth, her gag reflex supressed, May was throating cocks to the balls, spluttering and gasping for air frequently, but evidently loving the experience of sniffing right up to the musky balls of the grunts surrounding her.   
   
Somewhere some grunts had found a marker, and were writing words on her body, but there was so much cock around that everything else seemed irrelevant, when one exceptionally large grunt told her to open up her mouth, she did, even as his yellow piss began to spray down her throat she managed to swallow it all, showing off her empty mouth for the crowd to their great enjoyment. This was what she was meant to be. A complete gangbanged whore, a cumdump, simply a set of holes to be used. She was a fuckdoll pokeslut and she couldn’t be happier.  
   
 **6 HOURS LATER**  
   
Professor Birth hurried to the base, briefcase in hand. He had gone as fast as he could, compiling all his data in order to save his May, but it had taken until the dead of night to get all his information together. He reached the agreed drop off point and handed the case to a Team Aqua member who motioned to their companions. Out of the gloom came three figures, two supporting the last. The two carrying the third dropped them onto the ground in front of Birch and retreated to their base, leaving the Professor alone with his girl.   
   
“ _May! Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they? They would-”_ He was cut off as his daughter looked up at him, mascara smeared down her face in black tears, smiling like a madwoman. She was completely nude, her body covered in tally marks around her various holes and with insults such as cocksocket and spunk addict scrawled across her figure. As he laid a hand on her sticky shoulder, her eyes lit up bright.  
   
“ _More cock for pokeslut May?”_ she asked beggingly, eyes desperate for attention, mouth hanging open revealing an inviting throat. Birch stopped, astonished. On the one hand, he wanted his daughter to be safe, on the other she seemed happier now than ever before. Scooping her up, he began to carry her home, her nude body pressed against his. Well, since the divorce he  _had_  been fairly lonely, and she did seem so happy…


End file.
